Couples Counseling
by hope813
Summary: Finn comes up with a plan to convince Rachel that they can finally be together. Now, he just has to get her to go along with it.
1. Finn's Brilliant Plan

**_Author's Note:_ This was the very first Finn/Rachel fic I completed several months ago (clearly, I am posting them here in no particular order). It was written right after "Mash-Up," so Finn's reaction to finding out the truth about the baby plays out differently in this story. Please remember that Finn found out the truth much earlier in my story and, therefore, spent less time believing that he would be a father than he did on the show. Enjoy and let me know what you think! **

**Thanks to the readers that have taken the time to review my other stories on this site. I truly appreciate it!**

* * *

**Chapter One: Finn's Brilliant Plan**

"Finn, I told you that this is not the right time," Rachel declared with a long-suffering sigh. This adorably frustrating man-child would surely be the death of her.

"And _I_ told _you_, that I think it is the right time." She started down the hall toward her locker, and Finn rushed to catch up. "Look, Rachel," he began, standing in front of her to block her path of escape. "I know that we've talked about this before--"

"Yes, we have. Over and over again," Rachel replied, dangerously close to tears. Didn't he understand how hard this was for her? That she was saying "no" to him not because she wanted to, but in order to protect their friendship? To save any shot they might have for a real relationship in the future? "Finn," she began, taking a calming breath. "I will _not_ be a rebound or a distraction." Seeing his downcast look, Rachel took Finn's hand and gave it a squeeze. "I've been your friend and will help you to get over everything that's happened, but getting involved now is a terrible idea."

Rachel made a move to duck under Finn's arm, but he gripped her hand and held her back. "You would not be..._are_ not...a rebound." He lifted their still entwined hands to his lips and kissed the back of her hand, eyes locked on hers. "I'm not giving up."

Rachel stood stock-still as Finn strode down the hallway, both ignoring the catcalls of those that had witnessed his uncharacteristic display of affection. Rachel knew that the new topic in the gossip mill would be that Finn Hudson was rebounding with glee outcast, Rachel Berry. They would wonder how he had fallen so far, so quickly. The buzz still hadn't died down about Quinn cheating on Finn and lying about Finn being her baby's father. All of that she could and would deal with. Rachel knew that she was strong and would not cave under the scrutiny and taunting of her peers. Still, it broke her heart that Finn, once the King of McKinley's High's Social Monarchy, was now treated like the court jester. She had supported Finn through it all and would continue to do so. Still, as much as she wanted more than friendship, Rachel knew it was asking for trouble. Finn was still bitter and hurting over the betrayal and was in no place to begin a healthy relationship. Still, Finn's words echoed in her head and ached in heart. _I'm not giving up_. She prayed that it was true.

* * *

"Hey, Ms. Pillsbury?"

Emma looked up to see Finn Hudson standing in her office doorway. He was wearing a lopsided grin, which was a welcome change. The news that Quinn Fabray had cheated on him and was, in fact, carrying Noah Puckerman's baby had spread through the school like wildfire. Finn had taken it especially hard and it had taken half of the football team to keep him from killing his best friend. Emma had found it sweet and very telling that while six muscle-bound jocks had trouble restraining him, all it took was one small girl calling his name to have Finn freeze in his tracks. Rachel Berry had simply walked forward, taken Finn's large hand in her own tiny one, and led him down the hallway, much like an owner walking a puppy on a leash. He'd just seemed helpless to resist her.

For the past two weeks, Emma had tried to get Finn to open up to her about his feelings, but he had remained stubbornly silent. It did not surprise her, but Will had told her that he had been talking to Finn and offering his support. Emma was grateful that Finn had Will in his life as a mentor and a friend. Will had also told her (confidentially, of course) that Finn had been spending a lot of time with Rachel and that she was probably the main thing helping him through it all.

"Finn, what can I do for you?" Finn took that as an invitation and plopped down in the chair opposite her desk. He leaned in forward, all business. "I was wondering if I could make an appointment with you for tomorrow," he replied, looking immensely pleased with himself.

Emma smiled widely, both surprised and pleased. "Absolutely...um, what about fifth period?" She asked, flipping through her plan book.

"Perfect...I have algebra!" He began to rise, then plopped back down. "Actually, I probably shouldn't miss that class," Finn stated with great regret. He offered another lopsided grin, "The only class I can afford to miss is gym."

"Well, that is very responsible of you," Emma declared with a nod of approval.

"Rachel would probably lecture me for an hour about 'the importance of academic achievement' if I missed the class," he replied with a look of sham irritation which suggested that Finn wouldn't really mind such a lecture, so long as Rachel was the one delivering it.

Emma hid a grin and looked up Finn's schedule on the computer. "So, you have gym seventh period, so how about then?"

Finn jumped up. "Perfect! Rachel has Bio seventh. She is still mad that Mr. Willis gave her an A- on her respiration essay because she got into musical theater camp in the sixth grade and his daughter didn't." Emma struggled not to laugh. As paranoid as that explanation sounded, she knew that Mr. Willis was not above such behavior.

"Wait...I thought that the appointment was for you," Emma replied, shaking her head, trying to sort through Finn's request, sure that she had missed a step somewhere.

"Oh, it's for both of us," Finn announced, again looking rather proud.

* * *

**Coming Soon: **Chapter Two: Conflict Resolution


	2. Conflict Resolution

**Author's Note: I just want to thank everyone that reviewed the first chapter. I am so excited that you are enjoying this story! The reviews--_every one _of them--made me smile and really do encourage me to keep writing. Please let me know what you think of this chapter! How will Finn convince Rachel to go along with his plan? Hmm...**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Conflict Resolution**

"Rachel, wait up!" Finn sped up, unwilling to let her try to escape. Again. It was almost funny that he'd once thought she was stalking him, and now he was the one following her around everywhere. _Huh_. Was this that irony thing that Ms. Kelly was always going on about in English?

"Finn, before you say anything, you should know that I am not going to change my mind," Rachel said in a rush, unwilling to let Finn sneak a word in.

Finn raised his eyebrows in mock innocence. "Why do you assume that I want to talk to you about us? Maybe I want to talk about glee," he replied, looking smug.

"Oh," Rachel muttered, clearly embarrassed. "What about glee? Did you want to rehearse after school? I do think we should work on a new duet." Rachel's eyes grew large and alert, like an owl. Finn secretly thought it was adorable that her emotions were so easy to read. This was the look she got when she was sure that someone was plotting against her. She got this look a lot. "We simply cannot allow our roles as male and female lead to be put in jeopardy."

"Wait, wait. What happened to having less selfish goals?" Finn asked, enjoying the opportunity to tease her. He loved Rachel's passion for glee, life, and for him. He just wished that he could convince her that it was time for them to be happy. Together.

Rachel sucked in a breath before rushing on. "I _am_ a team player, Finn Hudson! I want to get to sectionals together and win together." She stuck out her chin and looked him dead in the eye. "But, I will not allow myself to fade into the background. At least not in glee."

Seeing her clear distress, Finn took Rachel into his arms. "I get it. Okay, we'll practice a new song. Together." She looked up and beamed at him. Finn's heart turned over. "But, Rachel," he began, wishing, for once, that he had the words she needed so desperately to hear. The _right_ words. "You--you're really cool. I see it. I wish you did, too. You are the most talented person I know, but that is only one thing that makes you...well, _you_. You know?" He sighed, at a loss. How could he make her feel better? Rachel was always there to help him and cheer him up, so why was he unable to do the same?

"Finn, that is the most wonderful thing that anyone has ever said to me," she hugged him close. "Thank you."

Finn held her tighter, relieved that he had managed to get it right. He leaned his face down and rested his cheek on the top of her head. This just felt...good. Okay, so again, he could not find the right words--even in his head. This was better than _good_. He finally felt peaceful for the first time in months. He was still royally pissed off at Puck and Quinn, but the raging anger had simmered to a tepid boil. Finn did not know if he'd ever be able to forgive them, but he was beginning to care less each day. Finn knew that he had been given a get out of jail free card as a result of this whole mess. He had spent too many sleepless nights wondering how he would care for a baby, and then praying that Quinn would give him the chance to try once she had decided on adoption. However, the thing that had kept him up more often than not, was the very person he held in his arms now. Finn's guilt over having feelings for Rachel while having a pregnant girlfriend had tortured him. Now, nothing was stopping him from acting on those feelings. Nothing except for Rachel, herself.

Rachel shifted, interrupting Finn's thoughts. "Well, I don't want to be late for Biology," she said, moving form his arms.

He knew he'd forgotten something. "Oh, well, don't worry. You're not going to Bio today."

"Finn, I have never cut a class--"

"No, you aren't cutting. You have an appointment in the guidance office," he replied casually.

"No, I don't. I would have remembered making an appointment," Rachel countered, looking bewildered.

"Yeah, well, I made it. I gave Mr. Willis the pass from Ms. Pillsbury already, so you're all set. Let's go," he said, leading her down the hall.

"Wait, wait. You made me an appointment with Ms. Pillsbury? Why?" Rachel demanded, her suspicion evident. Finn knew that Rachel did not like being out of control of...well anything, he realized.

"No, I made us an appointment. We're going together." Finn turned and faced Rachel, ready for the inevitable confrontation.

"What? You made us a guidance appointment together? Why?"

Finn leaned against a locker and crossed his arms over his chest, preparing to tell his story. "Well, I googled 'girl problems,' but that just led to a bunch of sites about PMS and lesbians." He looked uncomfortable for a minute. "So, I tried 'relationship problems' and that led to sites about conflict resolution." He smiled, as though that explained everything.

"Conflict resolution?" Rachel repeated slowly.

"Yeah, so that led to some suggestions. One was having an unbiased meteor to listen to both sides and come up with a solution," Finn finished.

"Meteor? Do you mean mediator?" Rachel shook her head, trying to keep up. "Are you saying that we need couples counseling? We aren't even a couple!"

Finn smiled widely. "And _that_ is our conflict. Let's go resolve it." He reached for her hand and began dragging her down the hallway, ignoring the interested looks of lingering students.

"Finn, that is incredibly sweet and you've clearly put a lot of thought into it, but..."

Finn stopped and looked her in the eye. "Look, we disagree about this right?" Rachel nodded. "Face it Rachel, even you can't be right all the time." She gave a sour look at this. "So, let's go talk to and let her decide."

"Finn, you can't let an outsider decide if two people should be in a relationship or not. This is a private matter."

"What about Dr. Phil?" Finn responded, matching her point for point.

"The bottom line is that I do not think that staring a relationship now is a good idea. Now, if you'll excuse me, I am late for Bio," Rachel finished, heading in the opposite direction.

Desperate, Finn wracked his brain for something, anything, to stop her. Suddenly, it came to him. "You're just afraid that Ms. Pillsbury will say that I'm right and you're wrong." _That_ did it. As Finn expected, she stopped dead in her tracks. He could see Rachel's whole body tense and straighten. She turned, head held high, and marched toward Finn.

"Fine. But you will agree to whatever Ms. Pillsbury decides, Finn Hudson," she warned, pointing her finger in his face to emphasize her point.

Finn couldn't prevent the victorious grin from spreading as Rachel stormed passed him toward the guidance office. He'd accidentally stumbled across a rather helpful tool during his internet search last night: reverse psychology. Who needed textbooks when there was Wikipedia?

* * *

**Coming Soon: **Chapter Three: Cliffhanger


	3. Cliffhanger

**Author's Notes: Thanks again to all of my reviewers. I appreciate each and every review, from the "Update soon"kind to the several paragraph-long variety! Thanks for taking the time. Enjoy and let me know what you think! **

**Things are about to get _very_ interesting...**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Cliffhanger**

She'd been manipulated. Plain and simple--Rachel Berry had been outwitted by Finn Hudson. She couldn't decide whether to be seriously irritated or, well, flattered. Sneaking a glance over her shoulder at Finn's annoyingly condescending smirk, Rachel decided she would chose to be flattered. She just could not stay angry at Finn Hudson for any length of time. That whole bowling alley fiasco had certainly proven that. He was her--

"Finn, what is that piece of rock that Superman is allergic to called?"

"Kryptonite," he answered without hesitation.

He was her kryptonite. She just had no defenses where Finn Hudson was concerned. There was no explanation, no cure. Rachel had tried to move on, to no avail. Now, she was so close to actually having him...and it terrified her. Rachel had never been one to let fear slow her down. Fears were meant to be confronted and conquered and that was that.

Yet, this was different. She'd always had big dreams...bigger than the sky, her dads would say. Rachel was born to be a star and nothing was more important than reaching that goal. Except...what if something was? She'd told FInn once that her dreams were bigger than him, but now she wondered if she had been trying to convince him or herself.

"Does this mean you're speaking to me again?" Finn asked hopefully.

She sent him a withering look as they approached Ms. Pillsbury's office. "I never stopped speaking to you."

"You haven't talked for, like, three minutes. That's gotta be a record," Finn replied, perfectly serious.

Rachel huffed. "I was thinking, alright? Just...thinking," she replied quietly.

"Well don't."

Rachel had to laugh at this. Finn had the remarkable ability to reduce her to tears one minute and laughter the next. She turned and faced him as they found themselves at Ms. Pillsbury's door. "What, think?"

He flashed her a grin. "Not if it stops you from talking to me." He moved until he was standing directly in front of her. "And not if it makes you so sad."

She looked away, took a deep breath, and knocked on the office door. Ms. Pillsbury had seen them through the window and was already waving them in, but Rachel needed a distraction. She knew that she had to stay strong. She could show no sign of vulnerability; Rachel had made her decision and that was that.

* * *

"Kids, come on in. Please sit down," Emma motioned to the chairs across from her desk. Finn and Rachel sat down and waited. Rachel looked nervous and defiant at the same time. She was clearly prepared for battle and no intention of loosing. Finn, on the other hand, looked rather self-assured. Emma had no idea what this was about; all Finn had told her was that they needed an objective third party for conflict resolution. He had actually read it off of what appeared to be the back a candy bar wrapper.

All three sat and waited. Emma didn't want to rush them and looked back and forth between the two teens. After several awkward moments, Rachel sighed and began. "Just for the record, I think that this is entirely unnecessary."

"Ah...okay. So, why did you agree to come?" Emma questioned.

"This was Finn's idea. I'm here because..." She paused, looking stumped. "Because Finn asked me." Rachel glanced at Finn out of the corner of her eye and he smiled at her in a very...intimate way.

Emma cleared her throat, feeling uncomfortable. "Finn, why don't you start by telling me why you made this appointment."

"Right. Well, see..." He paused, clearly wondering where to start and just how much to divulge. "Rachel is my friend. She's, well, she's kind of the best friend I've ever had." Emma saw Rachel smile softly, clearly touched. "And not just because of what happened with Puck and Quinn. Since I joined glee, Rachel has just sorta been there for me. She helped me figure out a lot of stuff, you know?"

Emma could see that finding the words was difficult for Finn, so she tried to help. "Rachel sounds like she's been a great friend. Have you two had a disagreement?" Emma prompted.

"Sort of, but not really a fight. I need you to help me convince Rachel that she is being totally ridiculous and should just go out with me," Finn finished, leaning forward in his chair, raising then dropping his arms in frustration.

Emma's eyes widened (more so that usual). "Oh." She shifted in her chair, wondering how best to tackle this. Rachel jumped in before she got the chance.

"I am not being ridiculous. I am being perfectly rational!" Rachel sat up straighter, shifting her eyes to Emma. Emma had noticed that Rachel's posture said a great deal about her mood. "I think that Finn getting involved with me--with _anyone_--right now is a huge mistake!"

"Rachel, why do you think that you know what's best for everyone?" Finn countered.

"It is a well known fact, Finn, that it takes half the the length of a relationship to get over that person." Rachel declared. She said it with such authority that even Emma almost believed her.

"So my ex cheats on me, lies about me getting her pregnant, and I have to wait four months to move on with my life?" Finn was incredulous. "This has gotta be some batty chick rule. No dude would come up with this!"

Emma secretly agreed with Finn's assessment. He could be unexpectedly perceptive. "Well, Rachel, there are many theories, but I wouldn't say that this is a fact," Emma always felt it important to clear up supposed facts. When people subscribed to silly ideas and half-truths, things always got so messy.

"This comes from a very reliable source, Ms. Pillsbury," Rachel assured her. "But even if it weren't true, it doesn't change anything. Finn cannot possibly be in the right frame of mind to enter into a relationship at this point."

"I love when people talk about me like I'm not here," Finn muttered.

Rachel turned toward Finn, regretful. "I'm sorry. But it's how I feel."

Finn sighed, clearly unsure of how to convince Rachel. "Well," Emma began, "Rachel, you mentioned feelings." Rachel's eyes widened slightly. Rachel was not pleased by the direction of this conversation. "How do you feel about Finn?"

* * *

Finn suddenly sat up straight, his attention fully on Rachel. "He knows how I feel," Rachel answered, trying to get away with saying as little as possible.

"Come on, Rachel. That's not an answer," Finn whined. This was just getting good! Finn wanted to hear her say how she felt. He needed to hear it, he realized.

"Well, why don't you tell me how you feel about me for a change?" Rachel countered, displaying a sudden burst of outrage. She seemed stunned by her own words and paused. Rachel opened and closed her mouth several times before finally speaking again. "I'm tired of putting my heart on the line and getting nothing in return."

Finn felt like someone had hit him on the back of the head with a bat. "You--you really don't know how I feel?" He asked, genuinely shocked. But Rachel knew everything! Besides, it seemed like everyone else knew how he felt about her. His football teammates teased him constantly about wanting to "get under The Glee Freak's tiny skirt." Even Quinn had known months before they'd broken up. Rachel had to know! Didn't she?

"Finn, this just proves that I'm right," she began. Finn began to protest, but stopped when Rachel stood up and moved to stand directly in front of him. She leaned down so that their faces were eye-level and took his hands in her own. "Finn, you're my best friend now, too. But anything else...now isn't the time. I don't want to ruin our friendship. You just need to wait...to heal before you can really love someone again."

Again? Did she say "again?" Rachel thought that he had loved...maybe _still_ loved...Quinn? He needed to fix this, quickly. Finn looked into her eyes, ready to tell her..._wow..._her eyes sure were pretty. He shook his head to focus his thoughts back where they belonged, but that was a huge mistake. His eyes found themselves locked on her lips. Large, full, and naked. And, oh God, she was biting her lower lip. They were so close. He'd missed being this close to her. All he needed to do was lean up, just a bit, and..._almost there_...

* * *

**Author's Note:** Please don't kill me for stopping there. Didn't the title of the chapter give you a hint? Coming Soon: Chapter Four: May I Have the Definition, Please?


	4. May I Have the Definition, Please?

**Author's Note: I began this chapter with the end of the last chapter in italics. It's important to remember where we left off. Thanks again for taking the time to read and review! The feedback and encouragement has been so amazing and I truly appreciate it.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: May I Have the Definition, Please?**

"Well, why don't you tell me how you feel about me for a change?" Rachel countered, displaying a sudden burst of outrage. She seemed stunned by her own words and paused. Rachel opened and closed her mouth several times before finally speaking again. "I'm tired of putting my heart on the line and getting nothing in return."

_Finn felt like someone had hit him on the back of the head with a bat. "You--you really don't know how I feel?" He asked, genuinely shocked. But Rachel knew everything! Besides, it seemed like everyone else knew how he felt about her. His football teammates teased him constantly about wanting to "get under The Glee Freak's tiny skirt." Even Quinn had known months before they'd broken up. Rachel had to know! Didn't she?_

_"Finn, this just proves that I'm right," she began. Finn began to protest, but stopped when Rachel stood up and moved to stand directly in front of him. She leaned down so that their faces were eye-level and took his hands in her own. "Finn, you're my best friend now, too. But anything else...now isn't the time. I don't want to ruin our friendship. You just need to wait...to heal before you can really love someone again."_

_Again? Did she say "_again_?" Rachel thought that he had loved...maybe _still_ loved...Quinn? He needed to fix this, quickly. Finn looked into her eyes, ready to tell her..._wow_, her eyes sure were pretty. He shook his head to focus his thoughts back where they belonged, but that was a huge mistake. His eyes found themselves locked on her lips. Large, full, and naked. And, oh God, she was biting her lower lip. They were so close. He'd missed being this close to her. All he needed to do was lean up, just a bit, and..._almost there...

_

* * *

_

Well, this was certainly turning out to be an interesting day. Emma generally spent the majority of her time discussing the dangers of binge drinking or dealing with the fall-out of student pranks. She'd spent most of the morning trying to diagnose a junior. He was either emotionally disturbed or trying to get back at Ken for cutting him from the football team by peeing into the open window of his former coach's car. Occasionally, students would confide in her about their unrequited crushes, but she'd never witnessed such an open discussion between two teens before. It was really pretty sweet. Emma couldn't help rooting for them. The socially awkward young girl and the handsome, popular jock. It was young every girl's dream to get the most sought after boy in school, wasn't it? It was just like a modern-day Cinderella story.

Emma hated putting Rachel on the spot by asking her about her feelings for Finn, but the conversation was going round and round in circles. These two kids were being honest with one another, but they just needed a little nudge in order to be more open about how they truly felt. Things were about to get interesting; Emma could feel it.

It was odd, but Emma could almost swear that time had somehow shifted; it was as if everything were moving in slow motion. Rachel leaned over Finn and he seemed frozen. Emma wondered if she should intervene, but just then, Finn began to crane his neck, ever so gradually, toward Rachel. What was he...? No, no,_ no_! Emma quickly squeezed her eyes shut once she realized what Finn was about to do. This was a little quirk she'd had since childhood. Emma just could not bear to witness people kissing. It was just so sloppy, and saliva was just teaming with germs and disease. _Ugh._ Breathe, she reminded herself. Think of a beautiful meadow with a babbling brook...and of that little boy in Georgia that had actually been eaten alive by lake bacteria... this was not working. Here she was, a full grown adult, and could not even force herself to look at two kids who were about to kiss in her office! At that thought, her eyes popped open.

"Stop!" Emma screeched, jumped out of her chair, and began waving her arms as if she were an air traffic controller. Rachel, startled, lost her footing and ended up on the floor. Finn, seeming unable to believe his rotten luck, slid down in his chair, tossed his head back, and released a groan of disappointment. "This is still school and not the place to do..._that_." Emma huffed out a breath and dropped back into her chair.

Rachel stood as gracefully as she could and dusted off her skirt while shooting Finn a look of annoyance. "I apologize for Finn's lack of judgement." Finn finally looked back at Rachel, offended. "And thank you for helping me up," she added wryly.

"I just can't win today," Finn muttered. "Why did I think locking myself in a room with two women was a good idea?" It was obvious that he did not expect an answer, but Rachel was ready with one, anyway. Emma stepped in to defuse the tension.

"Look, you two were on the right track. Let's just...back up a few steps." Emma suggested.

"I think that Finn said it all by not saying a thing," Rachel stated. Emma noticed that Rachel often spoke as though she expected her words to be the closing remarks at a keynote address.

"What does that even mean?" Finn, at a loss, tried again. "Rachel, I'm sorry that I don't say the right things. I was trying to tell you how I felt, but, well...I got distracted." He blew out a breath. "I just can't help it! You always do that to me!" Rachel blushed, and opened her mouth to speak, but Finn didn't notice. "All I know is that I can't stop thinking about you. I haven't been able to get you out of my head for months. Since I joined glee, I haven't been able to stop." Clearly embarrassed now, he kept his eyes forward and out of Rachel's line of sight. "I know that I hurt you. I am so sorry for that." He took a breath, struggling to continue. "The truth is that you were right. Months ago when you said that the kiss in the auditorium was real, and I was too much of a coward to admit it. I just made a mess out of everything and don't know how to fix it."

"Finn--" Rachel began tentatively.

He turned and looked at her this time. " I--I guess I'm just hoping that you'll tell me _how_ to fix it. Because you always make everything okay." He tried to smile, but his lips seemed unable to finish the task. "And I'm crap at it. I'm sorry for all of this," He said waving his arm. "I thought coming here would help. I was wrong." He looked older somehow. Defeated. "I'm just sorry for everything. I really thought that I could make you happy now." Finn rose and lumbered toward the door, head bowed.

Had he looked back, Finn would have seen the tears rolling down Rachel's cheeks. "Rachel?" Emma called softly. "Are you okay?"

"No."

Emma walked around her desk and moved the chair vacated by Finn closer to Rachel. She offered Rachel the box of tissues and sat down next to her. After a few minutes of silence, Emma spoke. "Rachel, how would you define the term 'relationship'?"

Rachel sniffed and her brow creased in concentration. "Well." She appeared to take the question very seriously. "I think that a relationship involves two people who care about the other person's happiness more than their own. A true relationship is about friendship, respect, shared interests, and physical attraction. And, most importantly, love."

Emma smiled. "And which of those ingredients is missing between you and Finn?"

Rachel looked up, eyes wide. Rachel, who always seemed so strong and determined, now appeared so lost. "Rachel, you came here to figure out whether or not it was the right time to begin a relationship with Finn." Rachel nodded slowly, biting her lower lip. "But I don't think it ever occurred to you that you might already be in one."

* * *

**Coming Soon:** Chapter Five: Lost and Found


	5. Lost and Found

**Author's Note:** Here we go...the final chapter. Let me know what you think.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Lost and Found**

"Finn...Finn, it's Rachel. Please call me back." Rachel shoved her phone back into her bag, her thoughts racing. Where was he? Rachel had been looking all over the school for Finn and could not find him anywhere. He hadn't been in the chorus room, the auditorium, wood shop, or on the football field. He certainly hadn't been in English class, which was where he was supposed to be this period. Rachel shook her head, concerned that Finn would now fall further behind in the class than he already was. In a moment of desperation, she'd even checked the library. Rachel didn't even care that she'd cut not one, but two classes, to search for him. She shivered a bit, pulling her cardigan more securely around her shoulders as she looked out over the football field from the bleachers.

What had she done?

Finn had tried everything possible to convince her that he truly wanted them to be together. He had been the one pursuing her for a change; this was what Rachel had been waiting for! Yet...she'd been so sure that attempting a relationship now was a monumental mistake. She'd been too scared to risk their friendship. To risk the possibility of their future.

That was the problem, Rachel realized. She'd been afraid to take the risk. Ms. Pillsbury was right; she and Finn were already in a relationship. All that was missing was the label.

Rachel felt sick to her stomach thinking about the look on Finn's face as he left the guidance office. She'd never seen him looking so dejected. Rachel knew that she had to fix this, and waiting was not an option. She grabbed her bag and started down the bleachers.

"Hey." Rachel turned around and spotted Noah sauntering out from behind the bleachers. "Rachel Berry cutting class? Is Armageddon approaching?" He added with a smirk.

She continued past him without a word. "Hey, Berry, I'm talking to you!" Rachel stiffened her shoulders and kept going. "Rachel...Rachel, wait!"

Rachel stopped but did not turn to face him. Noah jogged up to her and released a sigh. "Look, I'm sorry, okay?"

Rachel could not believe his nerve. "Sorry? Sorry for what, exactly, _Puck_?" She whirled on him. "Sorry for insulting me just now? Sorry for going out with me after just having impregnated another girl?" Her eyes flashed. "Or are you sorry for completely betraying your best friend?" He flinched. This was clearly the largest of all his transgressions as far as Rachel was concerned. "Is that why you pursued me in the first place? To hurt Finn?"

"Look, I'm sorry you got hurt by any of it," He said tightly. "But don't forget--you ended it with me, not the other way around. For Finn, remember?"

"Is that what _everything_ was all about? Getting back at Finn?" Rachel could not even process that one person could set out to systematically destroy another's life like that.

"No. Believe it or not, my life is not all about Finn," he spat out, turning his back on her.

Rachel sped up and yanked his arm, forcing him to face her. "Oh no, you don't. You started this. Now, you can finish it. Tell me why!"

"You know why!" He growled. "Remember, Berry? When you dumped me, you said that we both wanted other people. You'll be happy to know that you were right. I wanted Quinn. One night, she let me have her."

Rachel was still trying to put the pieces together. "So you slept together and she got pregnant. But why did you both lie to Finn and let him believe that he was the father? How could you do that to your best friend?"

"It was Quinn's idea, okay? She said that I was a Lima Loser and would always be one." Rachel briefly softened at the pain she saw etched on his face. Then, his mask slid back into place. "She was already knocked-up and scared. I didn't want to make things worse for her." His voice lowered, a sure sign that he was about to admit something that he found less-than-manly. During the short time they'd dated, Rachel had discovered that Noah believed that his "badass" image was all he had. "Also, I didn't want her hating me, okay? If I had told Finn, she never would've forgiven me."

"You wanted to tell Finn the truth," Rachel realized. "And you actually want the baby."

"Hell no," He said with false bravado. "Who the hell needs a whining kid around?"

"She hurt you, too." Rachel could not believe that she was actually feeling sympathetic toward Noah, after all he'd done to Finn. Still, Rachel found herself softening. Whatever he'd done, she couldn't forget that he'd chosen glee over football, risking his precious status. There had also been a time, not so long ago, when he'd actually seemed to _like_ her. Rachel still wasn't sure just how much of it had been an act and she'd probably never know.

"Finn should throw me a damn parade!" He smirked. "You, too. Now you can both have what you really want." Noah brought his face close to her own and spoke as if they shared a secret. "Or should I say _who_ you really want?

"Don't hold your breath for the marching band." She sighed, compassion narrowly winning out over indignation. "I am sorry you're hurting, Noah, for whatever it's worth."

He shook his head in irritation. "Why do you always do that? Why the hell aren't you still pissed at me?"

"I think what you're going through is punishment enough. Don't you?" She started to turn, but he reached out, grabbing her arm like a lifeline. Noah seemed to want to say something more, but he struggled to come up with the words. Rachel, reading his frustration, stepped in. If nothing else, she could offer him hope. "Maybe things will work out. Quinn's life has just been turned upside down again now that the truth is out. Just give her some time."

Noah didn't seem to know what to say to this, so he averted his eyes for a moment. "I know I'm gonna regret asking, but I have to know. Why is Rachel Berry cutting class?" He was smirking again, but not unkindly. Rachel realized that Noah was clearly and intentionally closing the door on the topic of Quinn. Rachel went along with his somewhat lame attempt to change the direction of the conversation.

"If you must know, I'm looking for someone."

"For Finn," he said, his brows lowering.

"I didn't say--"

"You didn't have to. It's always about Finn. For everyone." He stiffened and took off. He was nearly at the entrance to the field before he abruptly paused and looked back over his shoulder. Noah stared at Rachel for several long moments with an undefinable look on his face. "The bowling alley. He always goes there when he wants to blow off some steam." With this, he turned again and left.

Of course! Finn had told her he went there when he was stressed. That had been his whole pitch to get her to go bowling with him in the first place. Rachel rushed toward the parking lot, relief washing over her. Finn had said it himself: she could make everything okay. Rachel just had to have as much faith as he did.

* * *

Finn began slowly, then picking up the pace, just let go. And...gutter ball! What the hell was the matter with him? He hadn't thrown a gutter ball since he was nine years old! At least then his mom had been there to cheer him up with an ice cream sundae. He hung his head in shame and went to wait by the ball return. So much for getting rid of some tension. This _so_ wasn't worth the detention he'd get for cutting school. Finn grabbed his ball and gave it a light toss for good measure.

He stared down the lane, focused on the pins and stood at the ready. Just as he was about to stride forward, Finn was jolted by an unexpected touch and the voice that followed.

"Just like the first time...but better." Finn's heart just stopped. He turned his head and saw Rachel standing just behind him with her hand resting on his shoulder. She looked so uncertain...so _un_-Rachel. Staring at her, his heart began to accelerate, beating so hard against his chest that Finn was sure she'd be able to hear it. He searched her face anxiously, trying to read her. Then, eyes locking on his, she smiled.

That was all it took. Finn moved to wrap his arms around her, but something got in the way. His brows knit in instant irritation. "I think we should put this down first," Rachel said with a smirk and took the bowling ball from his hands, her fingers grazing his. His eyes followed as she turned and walked over to the ball return. Finn always enjoyed watching her from behind, especially when she was wearing one of her little skirts. Was it his imagination, or were they getting even shorter? Finn was so distracted by that appealing thought, he was unprepared when Rachel turned back and launched herself into his arms. "Oof."

"Sorry." Her response was muffled because her face was buried in his shirt. Finn looked down at the top of her head and sighed in relief. He smiled slightly, realizing that coming to the bowling alley had helped ease his tension, after all. After weeks of chasing Rachel, all it had taken was ditching school for a couple of periods to get her into his arms. Finn decided that girls, especially Rachel, really were insane. "I'll never be bored."

"What?" Rachel met his eyes.

_Crap_. Had he really said that out loud? Way to go, Hudson! Try talking yourself out of that one. Okay, there was only one way out of this. "I'm really glad you're here," he said, adding a heart-melting grin.

Rachel's eyes warmed and her smile bloomed. Safe! "Me, too. I was worried when I couldn't find you at school."

"Wait...did Rachel Berry actually cut school? To come look for me?" He was loving this. "Well, you must _really_ like me!"

"Okay, okay." She shook her head in mock irritation. "Seriously, though, you didn't even call me back."

Rachel looked so down at the thought, that Finn felt immediately guilty until he realized that he hadn't ignored actually her call. "Rachel, I'm at a bowling alley. It's kind of noisy. I never heard my phone ring."

"Oh."

His eyes were drawn to her pouting lips and he began to bend his head, until he realized that nothing had actually been resolved between them, yet. Finn took her by the arm and led her to the table behind Lane 12. He sat down beside her, turning to look her in the eye. "So...what did you want to talk about?"

"What did I want to talk about?" Rachel was incredulous.

"Well you came all the way out here to find me, during the _school day_, so I figure it's gotta be pretty important."

"Finn!" Rachel crossed her arms over her chest.

"Okay, okay. Not the time for teasing. Got it."

Rachel met his eyes. "I'm sorry, Finn. I didn't mean to hurt you. I felt awful after you left," she said taking his hand.

"I'm sorry, too. I just...I thought we could, you know, be together now without all the drama. I thought you wanted that, too, and I didn't want to waste anymore time." He shook his head in regret. "But, I want you to know something. I'm not in love with Quinn. I don't think I ever was. I mean," he began, looking uncomfortable, "I cared about her and everything. But, if I'd loved her, I never could have been so into you." Finn paused, waiting for the quick sting that now came whenever he thought about Quinn, Puck, or the baby he'd begun to love. It didn't come. Hearing their names no longer made Finn feel like punching a hole through a wall using Puck's face, either. Now that he was over the first waves of fury and pain, Finn felt an overwhelming sense of relief.

"Finn, you know that I want to be with you," Rachel said, turning to face him fully. "I've never hidden that. I honestly thought that you just needed time after everything that's happened. I was trying to be smart about this."

She'd finally said it. _Out-loud._ She still wanted him. Finn felt like he could breathe again. Hell, he could even bowl again! No matter what Rachel thought, Finn knew that he was ready to move on. He opened his mouth to respond but sensed that there was more to the story and waited, giving Rachel time to sort through her thoughts. "Also...I was scared. Am scared," she corrected.

"Of me?" Finn was truly stunned.

"Not of you...of you breaking my heart." Rachel hadn't added "again," but Finn heard it just the same.

Finn had known that he'd hurt Rachel, but he felt sick hearing her say it. He had once promised to make everything up to her someday, and he wanted to start now. Still, looking down into those incredible eyes that reflected each and every emotion, Finn knew that he would wait for her. She'd waited for him, hadn't she? He was not about to let her go now. "I get it." He brushed her hair back behind her ear, loving that he was allowed to do stuff like that now. "And I'll wait until you think we're ready." He pulled her close, and Rachel rested her head against Finn's chest. "You know, going to Ms. Pillsbury was only one of my brilliant plans."

Rachel looked up, smiling indulgently. "What was another?"

"Well, I was going to sing to you, obviously." He shot her a sour look, clearly remembering Puck's serenade of "Sweet Caroline." Then he grinned mischievously. "Then I realized that it was such a cliché." After a beat, he shot her look of uncertainty.

"Yes, you used 'cliché' correctly." She turned to face him, taking his face in her hands. "And I agree. I like it better when we sing together." She leaned up and kissed a surprised but eager Finn. Seizing the opportunity, he deepened the kiss, snaking his arms around Rachel, drawing her as close as their seated positions would allow. Finn may have agreed to wait, but he certainly wouldn't hesitate to hasten the process.

When Rachel pulled back, they were both out of breath. "Finn, I think we're ready." Finn grinned wolfishly. "Not for _that_."

Finn had to laugh. Nothing could ruin his mood right now, not even the knowledge that he may be doomed to remain a virgin for the foreseeable future. Rachel just looked so hot with her swollen lips and bright eyes. She was happy and she was his. _He_ had made her happy. With a look of triumph, Finn leaned down toward her again but suddenly pulled back as something occurred to him.

"Does this mean that I was right and you were wrong?" Damn, she was sexy when her eyes flashed like that. He wanted to hear her admit, just once, that she could be--_whoa_! Rachel's lips were suddenly attacking his and...and..._we're there._

* * *

**Author's Note, Part II:**This was really not the ending I had planned at all! Puck was never supposed to make an appearance, and I never had any intention of revisiting the bowling alley. Rachel and Finn appear to have hijacked their story somewhere along the way, and I do as I'm told. Thanks so much for all of the amazing feedback!


End file.
